Miserable Vida
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Arthur siente que su vida es la peor que hay, pero encontrarse con un americano le alegrara un poco la noche.


Arthur caminaba lentamente hacia su hogar, apretando fuertemente su pequeño libro contra su pecho. Oasis le retumbaba en los oídos, la música estaba tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba cerca de el escuchaba perfectamente la letra de la cancion. El rubio lanzo un suspiro mientras cruzaba la calle, preguntandose porque su vida era tan miserable.

_ _Why me?__ pregunto en su susurro. Paso enfrente de la casa de su ex-novio, Antonio y miro fijamente al piso. Tenia una pequeña esperanza de cruzarse con el, al menos para poder verlo una vez mas.

De seguro se preguntan porque el joven esta tan angustiado. Es que se había enterado de unas cuantas verdades que siempre estuvieron frente a el, que el sospechaba que estaban allí; pero no queria aceptarlas.

Comencemos con su familia, compuesta por el; sus cuatro hermanos mayores y un hermano menor, siempre había sido disfuncional. Con la separación de sus padres, Scott (el mayor) se hizo cargo de sus hermanitos al ver que los mayores no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Su padre volvio a su natal Escocia y su madre los mantenia, pero practicamente solo la veia en la noche: el en la mañana estaba en la escuela y en la tarde se quedaba en algún taller o tenía Educación Física; ademas de que ella trabajaba hasta la hora del té. Y desde que les había presentado a su nuevo novio italiano, llegaba mas tarde a casa y este iba a verla religiosamente todas las mañanas. No le molestaba, pero empezaba a colmar su poca paciencia.

La relación con sus padres empezo a tensarse cuando comenzó la secundaria, el empezo a comportarse de forma mas independiente al mismo tiempo que ellos se separaban. Aprendio a cocinar, lavar y planchar; cosa que hacía cuando su madre no llegaba. Al irse su padre, el cuidaba a la hermana de su amigo Kiku, comprandose sus cosas con el dinero que ganaba. Mientras que su progenitor apoyaba su pensamiento de ''con mi dinero compro lo que se me antoja'', su madre insistia en que ahorrara para comprarse ''cosas lindas''.

**¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con su ''vida miserable''?**

Al llevar a MeiMei (hermana de Kiku) a natación, se había encontrado con su mejor amigo Francis, con quien entre medio de los chusmerios, se encontro de repente quejandose de su progenitora

_ Y todos los días llega tarde a la casa, ¡y me deja a mi con todo! Es ''Arthur necesito esto'', ''Arthur me falta esto otro'', ''Arthur comprame esto'' Puedo comprenderlo de Peter, el es un niño, pero los demas son adultos por el amor de Dios_ se frustro.

_ _Mon Ami, _te contare algo si prometes no decirselo a nadie_ le dijo Francis, el ojiverde asíntio_ Mi _mama _cree que Martín fue presentado muy pronto a la familia,no llevan ni medio año saliendo y ya esta pegado a ustedes como solapas. Ademas..._ se inclino hacía su amigo_ Scott es el favorito_ Arthur solto una carcajada

_ Eso ya lo sabemos todos: buen trabajo, maravillosas calificaciones, se ocupa de sus hermanitos..._ el ojiverde se revolvio el cabello_ No se si mi madre me odia al dejarme a mi a cargo, MeiMei me conto que le dijo a su madre que mi nuevo peinado me hacia parecer un rockero arrepentido_

_ Lo siento,_ mon cher__ Francis le palmeo el hombro_ Deberías de revelarte un poco, sin ponerte histerico, llevale un poco la contraria. Todo el mundo piensa que se esta aprovechando de ti_

_ _What the...?_ _

_ ¡No me contradigas, ni me lo niegues! ¡No puede ser que Scott quede como la Mujer Maravilla y tu como el que se queja porque tiene que cocinar!_ el rubio fue hacia los vestuarios del club, seguido por el otro_ ¡Tu madre es una maldita aprovechadora! ¡Y una mentirosa!_

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_ ¿Por qué pensaste que no lo queria a Antonio?_ le pregunto el frances mientras se ponia el traje de baño

_ Bueno, admito que me distraia bastante con el; pero no podiamos salir muy seguido porque tenia que quedarme con los mellizos y Peter_ contesto el ojiverde angustiado

_ Ella no lo queria porque no tenia quien se quedara con ellos. Fijate, yo te llamaba para salir y también me decias que no. Tú, encerrado, mientras ella salia a todos lados con sus amigas. Ella le contaba a _mama _que estaba muy feliz por tu relación con Antonio..._

_ ¡Pero si ella no lo queria!_ lo interrumpio Arthur indignado

_ Y no lo niego, no lo queria. Ademas, cuando terminaron, le dijo a mi madre que fue culpa mia_

_ _Do you blame?__ el ojiverde siguio a su amigo hasta los lockers_ P-pero, terminamos porque el queria enfocarse en sus estudios..._

_ _Oui. _Igual, no sabes el escandalo que armo _mama _en casa. Jamas me senti tan mal_

_ _Francis, I'm sorry_ _el britanico agacho la cabeza, avergonzado

_ Lo sé_ el alulido se ato el cabello y camino hacia la piscina_ Piensa en lo que te dije, _s'il vous plait_ _

Y así volvemos al comienzo. Arthur Kirkland no podia creer lo que le habia dicho su amigo, mas bien no podia negarlo. Queria llorar, pero las lagrimas no salian por sus ojos verdes; el lloraba cuando se enfadaba mucho; aunque ahora ellas no parecian querer acompañarlo en su sufrir.

**Lo único que quiero es un té y unas figuritas de la Euro* **Pensó angustiado, en su cabeza no cabía la idea de enfrentar a su madre y menos en el cumpleaños de Peter.

_ _Be careful!_ _

Sintio algo pesado cayendo sobre el y cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo. Se saco los auriculares de los oídos y su acaricio la cabeza.

_ ¡Ten mas cuidado tú...!_ abrio los ojos, encontrandose con otro par mirandolo fijamente.

¿Qué color era ese? Era tan claro como el cielo, pero se equiparaba con el color del mar. Los ojos de ese chico eran de un tono celeste que jamas había visto. Parecian diamantes, lapislázuli, turquesas, topacios... Podría nombrar millones de piedras preciosas, millones de paisajes, pero ninguno le alcanzaba para describir esos ojazos que lo miraban preocupado.

_ _Are you okay?_ _el ojiazul lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo sentarse, quedando el arrodillado sobre Arthur_ _I'm so sorry! _Estaba andando en mi bici, iba al kiosco a comprarme unas figuras de la Eurocopa... ¡Y no son cosas de niños, tengo 17 años y los pantalones bien puestos! Ah, te decia, en el camino parece que había una piedra y..._

_ Si, si, ya entendí_ sus hermosos no justificaban el dolor de cabeza que daba su palabreria. Arthur pudo observarlo mejor: el chico era de tez bronceada, cabello color trigo y estaba vestido con un vistoso pantalon azul, una remera con el logo de Marvel y una chaqueta de aviador.

_ ¿Como puedo recompensarte?_ exclamo en voz alta, como para si mismo. El ojiverde distinguio un marcado acento americano_ ¡Ya se! ¿Vives lejos de aquí?_

_ No_ el inglés comenzo a asustarse, ese sujeto era muy extraño... Pero muy lindo.

_ ¡Entonces el _hero _te llevara a casa en bici!_

_ ¿Eh? ¡No quiero! ¡Y quitate de encima!_ Arthur empujo al chico y se puso de pie tambaleandose.

_ _Please! _¡No te dejare hasta que me digas...! ¡Tú rodilla!_ el ojiazul gateó hasta la pierna del inglés, el pantalón estaba roto, mostrando una rodilla raspada y sangrante

_ _It's nothing, I'm fine. Go home_ _Arthur levantó su libro del piso e hizo amago de caminar, pero el otro lo paro

_ No te dejare ir de noche, solo y lastimado hasta tu casa. Por favor, dejame llevarte_ el ojiazul lo miro con unos cara de cachorro regañado y Arthur no se pudo resistir. Levantó la bicicleta del piso y se la tendio al otro.

El tramo fue silencioso, Arthur oculto su rostro en la espalda del chico desconocido, odiaba las bicicletas con toda su alma; pero la cara de ese niño lo había superado.

_ ¡Ya llegamos!_ anuncio el ojiazul

_ _Thank you, see you someday_ _Arthur hizo amago de entrar a su casa_ ¿Como te llamas?_

_ ¡Alfred F. Jones! _The hero!_ _respondio entusiasmado

_ Te agrego al Facebook_ se limito a decirle el inglés, volviendo a voltearse

_ ¡Espera! ¿Tú co...?_

_ Arthur Kirkland_ el rubio entro a su casa, lanzandole una última mirada a Alfred antes de cerrar la puerta.

El todavia seguia pensando que su vida era miserable, que su madre se aprovechaba de el, que sus hermanos se aprovechaban de el, que tenia que hacerle la cena a Peter por su cumpleaños... Pero ahora deseaba agregar a su miserable vida a ese americano de ojos como el mar.

* * *

_Bueno... Aunque no lo crean esto esta basado en la realidad, mi realidad, pero no me encontre ningun americano lindo andando en bicicleta T.T_

_* En Argentina estan vendiendo figuritas coleccionables de la Euro 2012, tengo 17 años y las colecciono y que? u.u  
_

_Puede que sea un poco exagerado, pero escribiendo esto fue la unica manera que encontre para desahogarme. Más alla de eso espero que les guste el final feliz xD  
_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia, el sexy inglés y el hermoso americano le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
_


End file.
